


Alone With You

by Flyingheart



Category: Amar es para siempre (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kisses, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingheart/pseuds/Flyingheart
Summary: After the performance, Amelia and Luisita want to be alone together.





	Alone With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys:) I had to write something after THAT performance from Amelia.
> 
> It continues right after the scene where Ana and Carlos etc congratulate Amelia. We’re ignoring whatever happened after that scene for the sake of luimelia loving :P

Luisita watched with a smile as Amelia talked to Ana and Carlos.

She knew it would still take some time but watching Amelia talk to everyone after her performance tonight and seeing her smiling and laughing made it feel almost like old times again,

Amelia walked over to her once she had finished talking to Ana and the rest and Luisita smiled at her cutely. “I love seeing you like this again,” she said softly, her eyes roaming Amelia’s face, “you’re glowing.”

Amelia smiled at the affection in Luisita’s words, looking up at her tenderly. “I couldn’t have done it without you.” She couldn’t have done it without having Luisita by her side, and in the audience, grounding her and making her feel calm always.

Amelia smiled softly, leaning closer to Luisita and taking her hand into hers. And Luisita smiled, squeezing it in hers, causing Amelia’s heart to flutter. Luisita had been so careful with her these past few weeks, allowing Amelia to initiate contact and any sort of intimacy and it made Amelia’s heart bloom with love. And right now, all Amelia wanted was to show Luisita how much.

They shared a soft look and Amelia leaned closer, looking into Luisita’s eyes. “I want to be alone with you tonight.”

Luisita’s eyebrows lifted slightly at the words and her heart beat faster, looking into Amelia’s intense gaze. Things between them were still not the same as they had been before. There was intimacy and affection but it had been so long since Amelia had told her she wanted to be alone with her like this. The way Amelia was looking at her now, Luisita felt her body warm all over. “So do I,” she whispered, “so much.”

They knew they wouldn’t have any privacy at home.

They shared a heated look and Amelia gulped, she knew she couldn’t go back to Luisita’s parents house without expressing the love and desire she had inside of her.

“Stay with me here once you close up.”

Luisita blinked, looking into Amelia’s eyes. She felt the warmth settle low inside her at what Amelia was suggesting- she wanted nothing more than to be alone with Amelia, especially after Amelia’s performance which had left her feeling so flustered. She nodded, trying to control her body’s reactions and the expressions on her face. They were still in the middle of the King’s bar with dozens of people around them.

And Amelia felt her stomach warm at the look on Luisita’s face- her cheeks tinted pink, her chest heaving slightly heavier, her beautiful eyes.

Unable to resist, Amelia brought her hand up to Luisita’s cheek, pretending to brush something off, gazing at her for a moment. “You’re beautiful,” she whispered, low and full of want and Luisita flushed. She looked up at Amelia from beneath her eyelashes, until the look in Amelia’s eyes became too much for her and she shook her head out of her daze.

“Go,” Luisita said, fighting her smile, “before I do something crazy like kiss you right here,” she whispered, pushing a laughing Amelia away.

Amelia spent some time talking to the clients who were very kind and full of praise for her performance. And it made her feel that much happier.

She was feeling on a high from the performance, and from her and Luisita being on the same page again.

Ever now and then she would glance up to see Luisita serving drinks and chatting happily to her dad or someone at the bar, and she would catch her eye and Luisita would smile at her proudly, and knowingly, with the promise of what was to come— and it made Amelia’s stomach flutter madly.

Even after the past few difficult weeks, Luisita was still looking at her the way she always had. Amelia was feeling so much love for her, and all she wanted was to be alone with her.

After talking to a few customers, and saying goodbye to Ana and Carlos and Marcelino, Amelia found herself at the table with Jesus.

“Amelia, _Amelia!”_

Amelia came out of her daze and looked at Jesus.

“Hmm?”

Jesus turned his head to where Amelia’s attention had been and he shook his head with a laugh. “Did you even hear a word I said or were you too busy staring at Luisita?”

“What? I was not,” Amelia retorted but it was half-hearted because she knew Jesus was right.

“Alright, what did I just say then?”

Amelia paused a moment before looking at Jesus guiltily and Jesus let out a laugh. Amelia shook her head with a laugh at having been caught.

“Sorry, Jesus, I’m just a little distracted.”

“Don’t apologize,” Jesus smiled. “I’m just happy things are good between you two again.”

Amelia nodded with a soft smile, glancing at Luisita again and Jesus let out another laugh.

“Go on, go to her,” Jesus said, smiling knowingly. “I have to get back to the hotel now anyway.”

Amelia gave him a look, and then kissed him on the cheek quickly, saying her goodbye, before making her way over to Luisita who was now behind the bar.

Luisita’s back was to her and Amelia took the opportunity to look at her from behind.

Luisita turned around and Amelia’s smile grew as Luisita’s face lit up at seeing her.

“Hi,” Amelia said softly, leaning closer over the bar and resting her chin on her hand.

“Hi,” Luisita’s lips quirked up. “Would you like a drink?”

Amelia continued gazing at Luisita for a moment and shook her head. “But…” she leaned a little bit closer, her eyes shining as she looked Luisita up and down, her voice low, “there’s something else that I would like that you could give me…”

Luisita pursed her lips together, fighting her smile at Amelia’s playfulness. “What’s that?”

Amelia looked up at Luisita with a smirk. “I don’t think I can say it here.”

Luisita felt her stomach warm at the words and she bit her lip, before sighing and scrunching her eyebrows together. “You can’t look at me like that here Amelia,” she said, looking around at the people still there.

“Like what?”

Luisita smiled, shaking her head at Amelia’s coyness. Amelia was certainly feeling bold tonight. She had come up to her in the middle of the performance and taken a sip of her drink, looking her straight in the eye. God, it had made Luisita feel things.

And the way Amelia was looking at her right now was doing nothing to help the situation. She looked so beautiful with her shining eyes, her hair up and the floral gown that covered all of what Luisita was so well acquainted with. Her gorgeous body that Luisita just wanted to kiss all over.

“Like _that,”_ she gestured cutely with her eyes. “Not when there’s all these people still here.” Luisita was so close to going up on that stage and telling everyone to leave.

Amelia’s smile softened and she looked around. “They don’t seem to want to leave tonight.”

Luisita laughed at the hint of frustration in Amelia’s voice. “Well, that’s what happens when we have the best dancer in the whole of Madrid perform.”

Amelia smiled and lifted her eyebrow up at Luisita.

“Are you saying it’s my fault we’re not alone right now?”

Luisita grinned, about to respond but someone came up to the bar, asking for a drink.

Amelia watched Luisita as she made the drink, wanting nothing more than just to kiss her right there. She knew it would probably be another hour or two until everyone was gone and Amelia couldn’t wait that long.

She always felt keyed up and exhilarated after performing but tonight she was feeling it even more, And she knew it was because she had missed Luisita- missed touching her and kissing her and loving her. She was feeling so much and she needed to get it all out.

Once Luisita had given the guy his drank at his table, Amelia took her by the hand before she could go back behind the bar. “Come with me.”

Luisita’s heart skipped a beat at the command. “Where are we going?”

Amelia just gave her a look over her shoulder, leading them to the office without another word. She closed and locked the door behind them, before pushing Luisita up against it and kissing her strongly, just as she had been longing to all night.

Luisita gasped, her body blazing at the contact of Amelia’s body against hers.

“Amelia….”

“Just five minutes, nobody will notice us missing.” She just wanted to kiss her and she couldn’t wait any longer.

Luisita couldn’t think straight when Amelia’s mouth was on hers. And any rationality that she possessed left her when Amelia dipped her tongue into her mouth with a low moan. She cupped Amelia’s face, pulling her closer into her, deepening the kiss.

Amelia’s hands trailed down Luisita’s body, squeezing at her waist, pulling her strongly into her and Luisita felt herself throb.

“ _God…Amelia…”_

_“I’ve missed you so much.”_

Their words got lost in between heavy gasps and moans.

Amelia could tell that Luisita was still careful in her touch, her hands were resting on her back and Amelia just wanted her touching her skin. She pulled back and quickly untied her gown, and let it drop to the floor, watching Luisita’s eyes darken in want as she took her in.

Luisita sighed as she looked down at Amelia’s body.

With one look into Amelia’s hooded eyes, she smoothed her hands down Amelia’s body, down her breasts and over her stomach, and around to the bare skin at her back, sending fire all over Amelia wherever she touched her.

And Luisita gave into her desire and lowered her lips to Amelia’s neck, kissing her there, before moving down to her shoulders and to her chest and back again, trailing kisses all up her beautiful skin. “ _You’re so perfect_ ,” she rasped against Amelia and Amelia’s heart fluttered and she pulled Luisita back up to kiss her against her lips.

She pulled Luisita’s dress up to her waist and grasped at her thighs, pulling her hips closer into hers, and moved her mouth down to kiss at Luisita’s neck and throat.

Luisita gasped at the blazing sensations, tilting her head back and squeezing her eyes shut, bringing her hands into Amelia’s soft curls and a breathless laugh bubbled out of her. It had been so long since Amelia had kissed and touched her like this. She was touching her like the old Amelia and Luisita could feel the difference in her touch. She had missed her so much.

Amelia’s heart fluttered at the sound of Luisita’s laugh and she moved back up to be face to face with her, wanting to see her beautiful laugh. She cupped Luisita’s cheeks and smiled into the next kiss, pouring all her love into it, kissing her over and over and over again.

And five minutes inevitably turned into many more as they kissed heavily against the door, lost in each other.

But then there was a knock on the door, loud, right behind them and they pulled apart with a jump, breathing heavy.

They both took a moment to come out of their haze and catch their breath and the knock sounded again.

“Who is it?” Luisita called, causing Amelia to laugh at her breathlessness.

Luisita cleared her throat, covering Amelia’s mouth, shushing her.

“It’s me,” Vincente called back, “What are you doing? I need help at the bar.” He tried turning the doorknob. “Why is the door locked?”

Luisita lifted her eyebrows in panic, “Er- Amelia needed help changing her outfit. I’m coming, just give me a minute.”

They heard Vincente footsteps leave and Amelia laughed at the excuse Luisita came up with.

“Help changing my outfit? Is that so?” she said playfully, leaning into kiss Luisita again.

“Amelia,” Luisita groaned, pulling back reluctantly. “I have to go.” She stepped back, needing to put some distance between her and Amelia. She attempted to straighten out her dress and hair in a hurry. “Do I look okay?”

Amelia bit her lip at the question. Luisita’s hair was ruffled and her lipstick smudged, and her cheeks and chest flushed pink, and she was in no state to go back to the bar. She wished she didn’t have to.

“Come here,” Amelia said softly, helping Luisita smooth out her dress and hair and Luisita too tried to wipe the smudged lipstick off Amelia’s lips, both laughing together as they did so.

“That was…” Luisita laughed, shaking her head, her body still buzzing at the intensity of their passion- making out at work was not something they usually did but tonight they couldn’t stop themselves.

Amelia laughed and she bit her lip, her want still palpable, thinking of all the things she was going to do to Luisita when they were alone. “Just wait until we’re alone…”

Luisita’s stomach fluttered and she let out a breath. “ _Amelia_ …”

Amelia laughed and kissed her again. “Go,” she said with a laugh, “before he comes back.”

Luisita rolled her eyes and fought her smile, giving Amelia one last quick kiss before leaving. And Amelia watched her go with a grin, shaking her head at herself.

She couldn’t wait to be alone with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it guys:D I'd love to hear your thoughts if you did! ❤


End file.
